


The Missing Song Children

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Singing Towers of Darillium, Song Family Archives, The Forest of the Outlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The siege of Darillium left no survivors. Now a new discovery could end an enduring mystery for three years rumours have speculated what happened to the lost Song Children and if they are alive.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	1. Recapping the horror of the siege

The fires burned on the screen in front of the Doctor and River as the echoes of screams were heard as the whole planet was torn apart. The shots that rung out on the group protecting the two Song Children became a confused mess as once it had cleared the legend began. The question being thrown around was could anyone survive the chaos? 

'So all we know is that everyone who died or supposedly died is unclear?' Thirteen asked as she looked around at the people who were there. 

'When the bodies of the group were brought out it was clear that two members of the group were still alive.' The woman nearest her said. 'We believe it to be the Princess Jennifer and her younger brother Prince Michael. But then here comes the next bit of the confused puzzle. When we came to dig the group up two sets of remains were missing. Either someone had helped the Prince and Princess escape or they could be the remains we found in the next shallow grave a few yards away.' She nodded to River and Thirteen to follow into the room with skeletons, some complete others mere fragments. 

'So, who are these?' River asked confused looking at the new sets of bones that had been brought in the day before. 

'They haven't been identified yet.' The woman said. 'But the others are of servants and I believe the King and Queen of Darillium and their son Prince Dominic as I believe was engaged to the Princess Jennifer.' 

'They were engaged to be married in the summer.' River said as she spoke again. 'Could there be any truth in the rumours do you think? Do you believe that my son and daughter survived the siege?'

'If these bones don't match to a DNA test, which I will need from both of you, on these two fragments of the bones. Then it might be a possibility that your children are alive.' She turned to look at a colleague. 'Can you get me the files from the firing squad as we can get an insight into what happened to the two Royal Children.' He wondered off as she turned to the Doctor and River. 'Come into my office and we can look through the files there.' 

The office was brightly lit as they sat down on the chairs as they read through the files to find out that it was not just Princess Jennifer but some of her friends had survived the gunfire due to hiding all sorts of jewels in their clothes which acted like bullet proof vests. 

'So, the girls may have survived the gunfire. But then were killed with a final gunshot wound to the head. But what if that is a lie and Princess Jennifer didn't die with a gunshot wound to the head. If that is the case what else is possible?' 

'That there could have been a trick?' Thirteen asked. 'I will ask a few friends about it on our return to London.'


	2. UNIT HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Thirteen meet up with Kate and Rose as they talk about the possibility of an escape

Kate and Rose looked at each other as Thirteen continued with her story as River looked at her before standing up and handing the books to them as Kate turned to look at the documents she had drawn up on the attack on Darillium. 

'From what I have found on the documents.' Kate said to River and the Doctor. 'The guy responsible called it a botched attack due to the girls with their jewelled filled clothes and the location as to where they were. They were in a stone basement the bullets were bouncing off the walls. It was chaos and the whole process took way longer than planned. And then came the disposal of the bodies. Oh and what a disaster that was. The first location was far too shallow and anyone could see the bodies so they threw bombs down there anything to dispose of them. The rest is a horrifying mess.' River sighed before standing up as she headed to the window before looking out. 'But what of the rumours about a possible survival. The two Song Children?' River asked looking at Kate. 'As the book said.' Rose said looking at River. 'Two sets of remains were missing. Nine bodies were recovered from the grave but we know eleven people were killed in the cellar in Darillium.' 'Without being there on the night in question.' Kate said. 'We can speculate that there could have been two survivors.'


	3. The Children are alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a backstreet of London the two Song Children are alive and well but struggling to survive the winter.

The wind howled against the window as the draft kept coming in as Jennifer tried to keep it out by pushing the cloth against the the cracks against the window to try and keep the fire from dying as Michael kept throwing logs on the fire. 

'I have to get the dinner in a moment.' Jennifer said as she scrapped together the money she was saving for the dinner that night. 'I can't promise what I can get will be edible but it is worth a shot at least.' Jennifer walked out into the cold and bitter early night as she walked through the streets as she pulled her coat closer to her as she turned her collar up before walking to the shop as she picked up some food before walking towards the counter as she put the food and money down as the shopkeeper looked down his nose at her before throwing the change at her as Jennifer walked out and headed back home as she sat down on the worn sofa.


End file.
